Zandilar the Dancer
| home = | formerhomes = | minions = | died = | race = | gender = | mortalhomes = | apotheosis = | power5e = Deity | alignment5e = Chaotic neutral | symbol5e = Lips | homeplane5e = Arborea | realm5e = Arvandor | serves5e = | servedby5e = | portfolio5e = Romance, lust, dance | domains5e = | worshipers5e = | cleric alignments5e = | channel divinity5e = Preserve life | holy days5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = | power4e = | alignment4e = | symbol4e = | dominion4e = | realm4e = | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = | alignment3e = | symbol3e = | homeplane3e = | realm3e = | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = | domains3e = | worshipers3e = | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = | holy days3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = | alignment2e = | symbol2e = | homeplane2e = | realm2e = | serves2e = | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = Intense passionate love | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = Yuir elves | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = | minerals = | colors = | misc manifestations = | manifestation refs = }} Zandilar the Dancer ( }}) was a female deity in the Yuir elven pantheon. Her avatar appeared as a blue-skinned elf. Her portfolio was similar to that of Hanali Celanil and Sune, but it was focused on intense passionate love that burned quickly and died out. She simultaneously managed the portfolios of joy and tragedy. She is said to have used her feminine side to garner information from other deities and to discourage attacks on the Yuir elves. She is assumed to have ceased to exist with the downfall of the Yuir elves. In truth, Zandilar was absorbed by the hedonistic goddess Bast, better known as Sharess. During the time that the Yuir elves were faring poorly against a drow force, Zandilar attempted to seduce the drow deity Vhaeraun either to gain information or to gain his assistance against Lolth. Vhaeraun saw through her machinations though, and trapped her avatar, intending to absorb her divine essence for himself. Bast managed to distract Vhaeraun long enough for Zandilar to escape however, and the weakened Zandilar agreed to merge her essence with that of Bast. This stronger divine entity was then strong enough to fend off the drow forces attacking the Yuir elves, at least for a time. It is due to these events that Bast (Sharess) acquired the title "the Dancing Lady". Appendix References Connections Category:Yuir pantheon Category:Seldarine Category:Life domain deities Category:Inhabitants of Arvandor Category:Inhabitants of Arborea